


a red limbo

by thisisgermy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, joy of creation: sm
Genre: ? - Freeform, Lazy story, Mindfuck, Nightmares, Spoilers, attic, end red "F" mentioned, gold freddy mentioned, joy of creation: story mode, the creation mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: full of wires and eyes





	a red limbo

**Author's Note:**

> started: 24/2/2018  
> dshjbdfs i remember it took me like 2 weeks to beat attic because of my weird headphones not doing left to right noise properly  
> this is stupid and technically old but phdfs have it anyway

i feel like i've been sat in this chair for hours. i-i don't know how but, i know- ... it-it's hard to explain; it's like, i've done this - this waiting game, this game of hide and seek, hundreds of times before, but it's all so ... vague? distant? it-it's like my life is repeating this one moment, this one bit of torture, over and over again, a-as if this entire thing hasn't been enough of a hell already. it feels like i'm trapped in a never ending loop.

 

i've seen goldie's head, i've heard goldie's giggles, i've watched as its plush began to turn to static with every shock, i've heard Its roars, i've heard Its scrambles, i've seen the fire slowly blaze through the house, thousands and thousands of times. i know what the handle does, i know a rough estimate of when Its going to move, when to flash It; i know where goldie's body always appears in the various rooms, and how to keep track of both the doors and It. but ... goldie always remains in its unpredictable movements. in some memories, it's constantly taunting me in the cameras, and in others, it's nowhere to be seen for solid minutes, always behind me and never in the cameras. 

 

... with the doors ... it's always ... always the red one, with the piercing eye-leds. i can never seem to hear it right? sometimes its thunderous steps make it sound like it's coming from the left side, sometimes it comes on the right. but then it would suddenly switch sides half way through its advance, and it always puts me in a blind panic on which door to close. i know it has no arms, a mat of coils drooping from its face like hair, a large, open jaw. that one always seems to get me the most in my nightmare.

 

i-i'm not sure if it's a memory or an illusion that i know all of this, but it feels like its happened so many times. apart from goldie's pattern, it all seems to be the same routine. ... do i fall asleep in this chair? t-that seems like a difficult thing to do with all this shit going on, i'm ... i'm not really the kind of person to do something like that, anyway.

 

the world always resets when one of them gets me, and it's always the red one. i know what animatronic appears on which side, i know that forcing this to end has something to do with goldie, i know how to beat goldie at his own game, yet when i get halfway or close to ending it, that fucking red thing comes from nowhere and sets me back to zero!

 

i don't know if i'm ever going to leave this ... this chair, this attic, this fucking limbo, i don't know if i'm going to die here, or if i'm already dead, i-i don't-

 

...

 

i hope everyone else is safe. that's all i truly want. i hope they're out of the house, safe with each other, away from these terrible plagues. i hope they're not going through the same horrible loop that i am somewhere else. i've flipped through these grainy camera feeds more times than i've blinked, and i'm grateful that the only things i've seen is them, It, and goldie in the main rooms. they _have_ to be outside. with the fire spreading through the house, i can only hope that they are away.

 

... how many times have i thought these things? how long have i really been here? how many times has that red son of a bitch screeched in my face? how long is this gonna go on for? the only thing i can do at this point is my best, but it's tiring and draining. sometimes i want to willingly give up, but i know i can't. i don't even have the right to end it _myself_ , with the round always resetting, but ... n-no, i-i- i ... i need to stay strong. for my family. i'm going to prove to that bastard that i am stronger than he will ever be

 

.... . . .-.. .--. / -- .

 

i feel like i've been sat in this chair for hours. i-i don't know how but, i know- ... it-it's hard to explain; it's like, i've done this - this waiting game, this game of hide and seek, hundreds of times before, but it's all so ... vague? distant? it-it's like my life is repeating this one moment, this one bit of torture, over and over again, a-as if this entire thing hasn't been enough of a hell already. it feels like i'm trapped in a never ending loop.

 

i've seen goldie's head, i've heard goldie's giggles, i've watched as its plush began to turn to static with every shock, i've heard Its roars, i've heard Its scrambles, i've seen the fire slowly blaze throu


End file.
